Sand control is a well known discipline in downhole drilling and completion industries. Those of skill in the art are well versed in the various methodologies and systems available for gravel packs. Those skilled are also cognizant of the time and cost associated with gravel packs and the potentials for and modes of gravel pack failure. In view of such conditions, many alternatives have been used over the years; however, new and different alternatives are always well received that might be more appropriate for or function better in certain environments or could be less costly or more durable.